Only You
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: Inilah keputusanku… - Final story
1. Chapter 1

**Only You**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/ Confort**

**Cast: Kim Ryeowook (Y)**

**Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung( N)**

**Lee Donghae (N)**

**Kim Hyukjae (Y)**

**Warning: cerita aneh, gaje, pasaran, typos, ooc, yang pasti mereka semua milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri, ceritanya milik author.**

**Please don't bash, cerita ini aku dapet dari kisah nyata temanku heheh, jadi aku tuang deh dengan cast ini dan lagi ceritanya aku tambahin dikit biar seru.**

**Summary: seorang fans yang mencintai idolanya, dan ternyata sang idola pun mencintai fansya tersebut, tetapi sayangnya ketakutan demi ketakutan menghalangi sang fans menerima cinta sang idola, meskipun sebuah janji di ucapkan. Hingga akhirnya sebuah perjanjian di lakukan.**

**Semua marga di sesuaikan dengan cerita jadi bisa berubah kapan saja.**

* * *

_Saat aku melihat senyumu disaat pertama kita bertemu_

_Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu_

_Saat aku bilang aku merasakan love at first sight_

_Kau berkata "not make sanse oppa aku tak percaya kalau itu ada"._

* * *

_Saat aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu_

_Kau pun berkata kau juga mencintaiku._

_Aku senang, akupun memutuskan memintamu menjadi kekasihku._

_Kau menolaku, dan berkata "kenapa aku? Masih banyak yeoja di luar sana oppa yang lebih dari ku"._

* * *

_Kenapa kau bilang cinta padaku tapi kau malah menolaku?_

_Dan kau menjawab aku ingin oppa tapi aku takut._

_Takut dengan reaksi para fansmu, takut mempengaruhi karirmu dan takut hubungan yang belum kita ketahui akan seperti apa._

_Ketakutanmu itu tak beralasan_

_Tapi aku mengerti semua karena masa lalumu._

* * *

_Aku pun terus mengatakan saranghae_

_Dan kau berkata "gomawa oppa"_

_Aku terus berkata bahwa hanya kau yang ku mau_

_Tapi dia dengan senyum manis berkata_

_Aku tidak pantas oppa, karena kau seorang yang dipuja oleh banyak orang sedangkan aku hanya fans mu saja._

* * *

_Pantas atau tidak bukan orang lain yang memutuskan tapi diriku yang memutuskanya._

_Aku pun berjanji akan membahagiakanya._

_Dia tetap tidak percaya._

_Aku pun melakukan perjanjian denganya._

_1 bulan berpacaran denganya, karena aku hanya punya waktu 1 bulan sebelum aku kembali ke negaraku_

_Dengan iming – iming sebuah perjanjian kau pun akhirnya mau._

* * *

_Semua kenangan yang kita lewati_

_Apakah tidak mengubah pendirianmu terhadap cinta kita?_

_Aku tak mengerti dirimu._

_Tapi aku tak bisa melupakanmu begitu saja._

* * *

**TBC OR DELATE?**

gak mau banyak cingcong baca ajah dan tolong review kalau sudah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Kim Yesung Side**

**Promise You**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/ Confort**

**Cast: Kim Ryeowook (Y)**

**Kim Yesung( N)**

**Lee Donghae (N)**

**Kim Hyukjae (Y)**

**Other cast menyusul**

**Warning: cerita aneh, gaje, pasaran, typos, ooc, yang pasti mereka semua milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri, ceritanya milik author.**

**Please don't bash, cerita ini aku dapet dari kisah nyata temanku heheh, jadi aku tuang deh dengan menggunakan cast suju hehe dan lagi ceritanya aku tambahin dikit biar seru.**

**Summary: inikah yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Bolehkan aku memilikimu dan menggantikan dia? Menyembuhkan lukamu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu, aku yakin kita pasti bisa hanya saja mau atau tidak kau melupakan rasa takutmu dan berjalan bersamaku?**

**Semua marga di sesuaikan dengan cerita jadi bisa berubah kapan saja.**

* * *

Aku Kim Yesung, leader dari boyband terkenal Super junior, sebentar lagi kami akan konser di jepang. Setelah itu kami mengikuti sebuah program reality show di jepang dengan judul _jadi murid senior high school lagi. Sebagai guest star sementara peserta yang ikut orang – orang di seluruh jepang yang sudah lulus senior high school, kontrak kami di acara itu hanya sebulan. Ini hari terakhir kami di korea, sebelum esok kami bertolak ke jepang. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam dorm yang hanya ada 3 orang saja, kyuhyun si evil magnae yang lagi focus sama "istrinya", uh kalau saja yeojachingunya Mini melihat, dia pasti sudah di lempar kelantai tuh, ada zhoumi yang sedang menonton drama di tv dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca, idih…. Drama apaan sih ampe gitu banget nontonya, dan ada si ikan aka lee donghae yang sedang bertelepon ria, hmm pasti yeojachingunya yang di jepang itu, hae memang kekanankan dia senang sekali waktu tau kita bakal konser di jepang. Dan merengek – rengek minta 2 tiket gratis, aneh kekasihnya kan hanya 1? Trus yang satu lagi buat sapa? Ah mungkin buat helmoninya kali #plak paboo. Sedangkan member lain molla, mungkin mereka sedang melepas kangen dengan kekasih masing – masing sebelum tak bertemu lama. Miris hanya aku saja yang tidak mempunyai kekasih. Aku selalu berpegang terhadap "love at first sight", selama ini belum menemukan yeoja yang dapat membumi hanguskan dan memutar balikan kehidupanku._

Pagi ini kami berangkat menuju jepang, penerbangan antara seoul dan jepang hanya 2 jam, dan kami mempergunakan waktu kami dengan tidur. Sesampainya kami di jepang, kami menuju hotel, tempat kami menginap.

Skip Time

Hari ini kami mengadakan konser super show, kami menuju Pacifico Yokohama Convention Center. Tepat jam 7 acara dimulai, kami menyanyikan super girl, merry u, promise you dan lagu terakhir shinning star. Akhirnya konserpun selesai, kami menuju backstage tempat istirarahat super junior. Saat kami sedang istirahat setelah konser, terdengar suara teriakan nyaring.

"Hyukkie chagiiiii….."

"hae –ah… chukke ne kau keren sekali."

Haah…. Pasangan ini selalu saja heboh, dimanapun mereka berada ralat maksudnya saat mereka tidak di depan public. Karena dulu sering sekali melihat pemandangan ini.

Saat aku hendak mengambil handukku, pandanganku sempat bertemu dengan mata caramel seorang yeoja.

_Imut….. cantik oh my….. wajah bingungnya itu lucu sekali…. _

Saat itu juga aku tersadar bila aku mengalami yang namanya love at first sight, mata caramelnya, pipi chabbynya yang di poutkan, bibirnya yang mengerucut imut, aku jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Aku pun langsung menarik hae, sepertinya dia pun menarik hyukkie, entah kemana. Aku pun menarik hae keruangan sebelah, ternayata ruangan itu gudang penyimpanan, yasudahlah tak apa. Hae pun protes di tarik – tarik olehku.

""yak,,,,,hyung kenapa narik – narik sih, hiss….. kan berkurang jadinya waktu bertemu dengan monyetku"

"ishhh paboo, kita tuh di jepang sebulan hae, sebulan, kamu masih bisa bertemu dengan kekasih monyetmu itu"

"jinjaa hyung? Oh iya hehe hae lupa….. kita masih ada kontrak reality show kan di sini?"

"ne… hae, siapa yeoja imut yang bersama dengan kekasimu itu?"

"heheh, kenapa hyung? Naksir eoh?"

Pletak

"apooo hyung, kenapa aku di pukul"

"sudah jawab saja, tak usah meledek"

"ara, dia itu dongsaeng hyukkie,namanya wookie yesung hyung"

"ne, kita balik saja, nanti di cariin yang lain"

Kkk ternyata itu dongsaengnya hyukkie toh, aku bisa nanya – nanya tentang dongsaengnya ke hyukkie hihi pintar kau kim yesung. Akhirnya aku dan hae kembali ke raung istirahat tadi, dimana member lain berkumpul, terlihat hyukkie dan dongsaengnya juga sudah kembali.

Duo ikan dan monyet kembali bermesaraan huu payah mereka, aku dan wookie hanya berdiri cangung, aku ingin mengajak dia mengobrol tapi aku malu, haissss kenapa di saat seperti ini, jantungku berdetak tak karuan sih. Aku melirik mengamati dirinya dari samping, benar – benar cantik. Karya Tuhan yang sempurna. Kata orang tak ada manusia yang sempurna, aku setuju. Aku tak sempurna tapi dia sangat sempurna karena melengkapi diriku yang tak sempurna heheh berharap boleh dong.

Tiba – tiba haehyuk couple mendekatiku, mereka langsung meledek aku dan wookie.

"wookie, kau kan clouds, kok diem saja, ajak lah ngobrol yesung oppa, tapi sebaiknya kau berkenalan denganya terlebih dahulu." Benarkah wookie itu clouds, senangnyaaaa rasanya ingin menapar pipiku sekarang juga, tapi jangan ah sakit.

"ne, hyung juga, bukanya tadi menarik- narik aku karena pengen kenalan, kenapa sekarang malah diem – dieman." Sialana neh ikan satu ini maen buka aib orang sembarangan, awas ajah nanti.

"HAE/ EONNIE"

"hahaha…. Lihat chagy mereka kompak sekali" ish… jail sekali mereka.

"ne, monkey mereka memang kompak, serasi pula"

Akhirnya yesung pun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah merah karena malu.

"kim yesung immida, bangeupta, panggil oppa saja ne, biar terlihat akarab"

_OMO, muka nya manis sekali saat malu seperti ini….._

"kim ryeowook immida, bangeupta yesung-ssi ups maksudnya yesung oppa, panggil saja wookie"

Skip Time

Aku dan wookie semakin akrab, sebelum kita super junior memulai program reality show, super junior dan wookie serta hyukkie kumpul – kumpul bersama, sebelum nantinya harus mengikuti peraturan dari penyelengara reality show tersebut. Aku sempat bertanya padanya

"wookie-ah, sepertinya oppa merasakan yang namanya love at first sight"

"jinjaaa oppa? Hahahaha… not make sanse oppa"

"wae? kenapa kau tak percaya" melhat wajahnya yang sedang berpikir keras ternyata lucu juga. Lalu diapun menjawab

"mungkin karena aku belum pernah merasakannya oppa dan mungkin karena cinta pada pandangan pertama akan hilang setelah saling mengenal, tak ada kekaguman, tak ada perhatian semua hilang tak berbekas."

Hah…. Kenapa dia menjawab seperti itu, aku bisa melihat luka dimatanya, aku memang bukan siap – siapa dia saat ini, tapi nanti, dia pasti akan menjadi milikku. Hari pun berganti sore, akhirnya aku dan member lain kembali ke hotel tempat kami menginap sementara mereka pulang ke apartemen mereka.

Skip Time

Hari itu dimana super junior mengikuti program reality show, kami kembali menjadi murid senior high school kkk lumayan juga, masih tetep tampan dan cocok menggunakan baju seragam, aku edarkan pandanganku dan melihat zhoumi yang keluar dari ruang ganti menyerahkan baju seragamnya katanya kekecilan. Kkkk pasti lucu, membahayangkan zhoumi dengan pakaian menggantung hahaha, tak habis pikir lucu sekali.

"hyung….. serem ah, ketawa sendiri, mikirin yadong yah"

"enak ajah, kamu kali yang yadong otaknya, hyung ngebayangin mimi pake baju kekecilan tadi pasti lucu" setelah itu aku pun tertawa lagi kali ini, yang di omongin langsung pasang wajah masam.

"yak gege….. kenapa ketawa, menyebalkan sekali" dasar tiang listrik tak lihat situasi malah aegyo, bagus keliatan imut, yang ada malah nakutin.

Saat kami para member tertawa minus zhoumi pastinya, 2 orang yeoja berlari kearah kami.

"hyukkie? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"aku dan wookie di tawari ikutan acara ini, ya kami terima saja, hehe"

Setelah itu hae dan hyukkie menghilang, dasar mereka kesempatan dalam kesempitan, sedangkan wookie.

"oppadul, annyong, aku kembali ke kamar dulu ne" yah cepat sekali, dia sudah mau balik ke kamarnya, aku pun menawari dia untuk di temani.

"wookie-ah, oppa antar ne?"

"ne, oppa" kyaaaa rasanya senang sekali berjalan beduaan seperti ini, aku pun memberanikan diriku menggandengnya. Dan dia tak menolaknya, hingga akhirnya sampai di kamarnya.

"oppa gomawa ne, sudah menemani wookie sampai di kamar"

"ne, chagi….." ups keceplosan….. tapi melihat reaksinya, hihi mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, merah. Aku pun memberanikan diriku.

"wookie….. saranghae…"

"nado saranghae oppa" MWO? Apa? Dia bilang nado? Berarti dia nerima cintaku dong? Aishhhh jinjaaa rasanya tak percaya, aku pun memberanikan diriku bertanya.

"jinjaaii wookie? Kau mau menjadi yeojachingu oppa"

"heh? Maksud oppa?" loh kok dia malah balik nanya?

"iya oppa bertanya, kamu mau jadi yeojachingu oppa? Kan tadi wookie bilang nado saranghae? Saat menjelaskan maksudku, aku melihat raut wajahnya yang sedang diam itu mengemaskan.

"mianhe oppa, aku tak bisa menjadi yeojachingu oppa" what? Maksudnya? Aku pun memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Wae, wookie chagy? Apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Ani, oppa hanya saja, aku memang mencintaimu sangat, bisa berdekatan dan mengenalmu itu sesautu yang tak pernah terpikirkan seumur hidupku, aku pikir kita aku hanya bisa melihatmu di tv saja. Dan kenapa aku?Masih banyak yeoja di luar sana oppa yang lebih dari ku".

"tapi oppa maunya hanya kau chagy… oppa tau di luar sana masih banyak yeoja, tapi mereka melihat oppa hanya sebagai yesung super junior, bukan sebagai yesung tanpa embel – embel super junior."

"aku mau oppa, aku sangat mau melihat oppa hanya sebagai seorang yesung oppa, tapi aku tak mungkin memungkiri dunia kita berbeda oppa, semua itu sudah terpatri jelas dalam diri oppa, sekalipun oppa, menghilang dari dunia ini. Tetap saja label _supersatar dan super junior akan terus melekat dalam diri oppa. Hanya saja aku terlalu takut di cap tidak pantas oleh fans oppa, takut menghancurkan karir oppa, aku takut oppa, aku ini tidak seperti yang oppa bayangkan. " Aku tak mengerti dengan cara pikirnya dia? Kenapa yeoja yang aku cintai malah melihat aku bukan sebagai diriku, tapi melihat diriku dengan label superstar? Kadang aku bersyukur dengan label ku sekarang ini tapi aku juga tidak merutuki labelku ini karena aku tak pernah bisa menemukan seorang yeoja yang mencintaiku tampa label ini._

Aku frustasi, aku tak bisa berkata – kata lagi, akupun melangkahkan kakiku entah kemana angin membawaku. Kenapa kau bilang cinta padaku tapi kau malah menolaku? Aku pusinggg….. ini pertama kalinya aku di tolak dengan alasan yang aneh. Aku pun sampai di taman dan duduk di sana, hingga aku dengar suara hae memanggilku.

"hyung, guwanca?"

"guwancana hae"

"jinjaa… oppa sepertinya tidak baik – baik saja? Ceritakan ada apa oppa, tapi siwon oppa bilang, oppa mengantar wookie ke kamar, kenapa sekarang oppa seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi" hyukkie kenapa kau begitu peka rasanya aku ingin menghilang saja.

Aku pun menceritakan semuanya kepada hae dan hyukkie, aku mencurahkan kekecewaanku, kebingunganku mendapatkan jawaban yang seperti itu. Kemudian.

"sebenarnya wookie benar oppa, aku, sungmin, bummie, nari, henry dan heechul eonnie juga berpikiran seperti itu hanya saja, meski agak berat menjalani ini, kami mencoba berpikir positive oppa. kami juga takut bila fans oppadul skalian pada tau, kami pasti langsung di terror, kita tau konsekuensinya hanya saja, semua balik lagi ke diri kita mau atau tidak mencobanya. Sedangkan wookie, dia memiliki luka yang hingga kini belum sembuh. Untuk mempercayai ini, untuk dan menerima oppa susah, aku sebagai eonnienya sangat tau berapa besar cintanya kepada oppa, tapi masa lalu dia yang memberatkan dia untuk maju oppa. Ketakutan – ketakutanya memang tak beralasan hanya melihat seseorang tanpa label atau atribut itu susah oppa"

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganya hyukkie?" aku penasaran mangkanya aku bertanya.

Flashback On

_Dulu dia memiliki kekasih, memang bukan seorang artis, mereka berpacaran hanya sebentar, karena namja itu menyelingkuhi wookie, wookie pun memutuskan hubunganya, wookie benci dengan yang namanya janji dan alasan wookie diselingkuhi pun karena status dan label nama kim. Sejak itu dia jadi tak bisa percaya orang lain, dia berusaha mengenyahkan pradigma bahwa mencintai seseorang bukan dilihat dari ada apa – apanya pada diri kita, tapi melihat dari apa adanya kita. Hingga sekarang 2 tahun mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi._

Flashback Off

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya oppa. Bila ia menolak oppa dengan alasan seperti itu wajar saja, sekarang pertanyaanya setelah oppa tau, oppa akan tetap berusaha menaklukan hatinya? Atau oppa akan menyerah? Wookie hanya butuk ketulusan dan perhatian oppa, selama ini dia tidak mendapatkan itu dari kekasihnya."

"sebenarnya kalian tuh siapa? Sampai mempermasalahkan marga kim? Tadinya aku tak mengerti, dan ingin menyerah, tapi setelah mendengar semuanya oppa akan tetap berusaha mendapatkan cintanya."

"Oppa tau Trax corporation?"

"ne, pemiliknya kim jungmo bukan?"

"ne, oppa dia appa ku dan wookie"

"MWO? Benarkah chagy? Berarti calon mertuaku itu, kim jungmo ajussi?"

"ne chagy, dan appa sudah tau hubungan kita, dia tidak bilang apa – apa sih, tapi nanti pasti appa akan minta mengundang oppa dan kau ke tempat kami untuk makan malam, tapi entah kapan."

Agak syok sih mendengar calon mertuaku sekaya dan seterkenal itu, gimana tidak terkenal di usianya 35 dia memiliki anak yang cantik2x dan bisnis nya maju pesat di beberapa Negara, wajar bila orang melihat dari harta bukan dari hati. Tapi aku tak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta wookie.

Skip Time

Sejak aku menyatakan cinta kepadanya dan ditolak, aku tak pernah jauh dari dirinya, aku membuktikan bahwa aku serius dengan ucapanku, aku akan membuktikan tak ada yang perlu di takutkan, dan fans akan mengerti. Yang menjalaninya kan diriku, apa hak para fans menolak aku berhubungan dengan siapa? Ini hidupku tak seharusnya mereka ikut campur dalam hidupku, mereka seharusnya menyemangatiku dan mendukungku.

Aku pun semangkin gencar mendekati wookie, seperti saat ini, kita sedang duduk bersama di bawah pohon. Tiada hari tanpa mengatakan cinta kepadanya.

"wookie….. saranghae, jadi yeojachingku yah?"

_ "gomawa oppa" huf…. Ini sudah ke 15x kalinya dia menjawab seperti itu dan, aku pun terus berkata._

"Chagy hanya kau yang ku mau, bukan yang lain"

Tapi dia dengan senyum manis berkata

"Aku tidak pantas oppa, karena kau seorang yang dipuja oleh banyak orang sedangkan aku hanya fans mu saja." Hmm….. perjuanganku masih panjang hwaiting yesung, penolakan dan penolakan justru membuatmu semangkin membuatmu akan terus berjuang mendapatkan cintanya.

"pantas atau tidak, bukan mereka yang menentukanya chagy, tapi aku, aku lah yang memutuskan kau pantas atau tidak untukku dan aku memutuskan kau lebih dari pantas untukku, aku janji tak akan mengecewakanmu chagy, aku juga janji tak akan mengabaikanmu."

"Mianhe oppa, aku tak percaya mianhe, carilah orang lain"

"chagy….. waktu oppa hanya tinggal sebulan lagi, oppa mohon kita janjian hingga kontrak oppa dalam reality show ini habis, setelah itu wookie tetap tak mau menjadi kekasih oppa ataupun menjadi kekasih oppa, teserah wookie, bagaimana wookie?" dia berpikir keras dan akhirnya dia pun menjawab.

"ne oppa, kita coba sebulan hingga kontrak oppa habis, dan oppa balik ke korea, tapi tolong jangan paksakan wookie, wookie akan mencoba"

"Gomawa, wookie baby" aku pun memeluk dia, apapun hasilnya nanti positive ajah kalau dia akan merubah keputusanya dan mau menjadi kekasihku.

Hari- hari yang kami lalu sebagai sepasang kekasih sangat menyenangkan, jalan – jalan, bermain berselca ria, memeluk dan menciumnya, melihat matahari terbenam, bermain air di pantai, menangkap kunang – kunang. Dia terlihat sangat meningmati meskipun dia masih keras kepala dan pada pendirianya.

Akhirnya hari itu datang, dimana kontrak reality show yang menjadikan kami sebagai guest star habis. Aku bersama wookie sedang berada di bawah pohon.

"chagy….. besok oppa mesti kembali ke korea, kontrak oppa sudah habis"

"ne, oppa wookie tau, hati – hati dan selamat jalan, oppa, dan semoga karir super junior semangkin bersinar ne?"

"ne,gomawa wookie"

Tak ada kata, tak ada pelukan dia meninggalkanku begitu saja apakah ini perpisahan? Sepertinya iya, tanpa perlu aku Tanya jawabanya, semua sudah terjawab dia tetap pada keputusanya menganggap dirinya tak pantas, rasanya aku ingin menyerah, tapi aku benar – benar tak bisa lepas darinya.

Skip Time

Hari ini kami mesti kembali ke korea, dan dari pagi hingga di bandarapun dia tak mengantarku, sedih kecewa, wookie chagy apakah aku bisa melupakanmu?

**Author curcol:**

**ri galau bikin ini bingung mesti buat two shoot atau masih ada cerita lanjutanya hiks10x reader help masukanya, yang pasti chapt2 ryoewook side, mianhe bawa - bawa jungmo di sini bingung appa siapa heheh.  
**

**mau say thanx buat yang udah review:  
**

**yoon HyunWoon: sudah dilanjutin chingu  
**

**TabiWook : hehe iy akhir2x ini kebanyakan kyumin.  
**

**Kyute EvilMagnae : udah terjawab kan chingu?  
**

**ryeofha2125 : sudah dilanjutin chingu, gomawa ne dh riview  
**

**gak mau banya bacot review please  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1: Kim Ryeowook Side**

**Promise You**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/ Confort**

**Cast: Kim Ryeowook (Y)**

**Kim Yesung( N)**

**Lee Donghae (N)**

**Kim Hyukjae (Y)**

**Other cast menyusul**

**Warning: cerita aneh, gaje, pasaran, typos, ooc, yang pasti mereka semua milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri, ceritanya milik author.**

**Please don't bash, cerita ini aku dapet dari kisah nyata temanku heheh, jadi aku tuang deh dengan menggunakan cast suju hehe dan lagi ceritanya aku tambahin dikit biar seru.**

**Summary: sampai kapan aku begini, terkurung dalam rasa takut dan tak percaya? Apakah benar aku boleh bersamamu? Aku ingin, tapi rasa tak percaya dan takut terluka ini lebih besar, mianhe**

**Semua marga di sesuaikan dengan cerita jadi bisa berubah kapan saja.**

* * *

Aku Kim Ryeowook yeoja biasa saja, yang mencintai seorang namja, namja itu bukan sembarang namja, karena namja itu adalah leader dari boyband super junior Kim Yesung. Anggap saja aku gila, aku mencintai seorang idola yang tak mungkin bisa aku raih. Kata cinta itu mudah untuk diucapkan right? Tapi mempercayai orang itu susah, huft karena sesorang dimasa laluku itu aku jadi susah percaya dengan orang lain sekarang hisss miris. Bisa di katakana aku adalah seorang clouds nama fans club dari yesung super junior. Saat aku berjalan, aku melihat sebuah poster besar **"SUPER SHOW SUPER JUNIOR in JAPAN 8JANUARI 2013 at Pacifico Yokohama Convention Center" **aku pun segera berlari pulang ke apartemen dan menemukan eonniku yang sedang bertelepon ria dengan kekasihnya orang korea. Aku dan eonnieku orang korea tapi appa pindah ke jepang karena urusan pekerjaan. Sedang ummaku sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu.

"EONNIE…Hosh…..hosh….. eonnnn" dia yang sedang bertelepon ria tergaket – kaget mendengar suaraku, dan segera memutuskan hubungan telepon.

"ada apa sih wookie, kamu abis lari marathon eoh?" ish malah meledek lagi.

"ani eon, eon super junior mau konser di sini eon, ayo kita cari tiketnya" aku dan hyukkie eonnie fans berat super junior, kalau aku clouds sedangkan dia fishyelf.

"tenang adiku sayang" tenang? Eonniku ini sudah gila kali

"kyaaaa, tenang? Mana bisa tenang eonnie ku sayang, ayo buruan kita beli tiketnya sebelum kehabisan." Dengan santainya dia mengeluarkan 2 buah tiket konser super junior

"MWO? Tiket VIP bagaimana bisa?"

"ra-ha-si-a" ish….. eonnieku ini menyebalkan, tapi vip? WOW….kyaaaaaaa…. gak menyangka buanget.

Skip Time

Hari ini datang juga, dimana super junior akan tampil, aku dan hyukkie eonnie sudah berada di tempat super junior tampil di tempat VIP, yaitu di dekat panggung dan mendapatkan akses ke belakang panggung dengan bebas, wow, eonnieku daebak, bisa dapet tiket VIP ini, meski aku agak heran. Yang pasti nikmati saja lah.

Pertunjukan yang keren dari yesung, kyuhyun, siwon, hankyung, shindong. donghae dan zhoumi, mereka ber 7 sangat keren, apa lagi dengan lagu super girl kyaaaa yesung keren buangettttt.

Skip Time

Setelah pertunjukan selesai, eonniku langsung menarik tanganku, entah dia mau bawa aku kemana. Saat aku sadar dia membawa ke backstage tempat super junior untuk menunggu giliran tampil.

"Hyukkie chagiiiii….."

"hae –ah… chukke ne kau keren sekali."

Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa bengong, karena terkejut, apa eonnieku dan lee donghae super junior saling kenal? Dan apa dia memanggil eonnieku chagi? Ada apa ini? Aku terus memandang kedua sejoli yang melepas rindu layaknya di film india di pisahkan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan menarik hyukke eonnie ke tempat laen, dan sepetinya hae oppa juga di tarik tuh.

"mianhe hae hyung, pinjem hyukkie eonnie sebentar"

"hae, ikut aku"

2 sejoli yang dipisahkan dengan sangat tidak elit di bawa pergi ketempat yang berbeda untuk diintrograsi.

"kyaaa…. Wookie kenapa sih, kamu tari – tarik eon?, eon kan kangen dengan namjachingu eon itu. Kan kamu bisa minta foto bareng dengan yesung oppa."

"eon, jelasin kenapa eon bisa jadian dengan lee donghae? Sejak kapan? Jangan – jangan tiket VIP itu dari dia"

"hehe, nae chagi, eon dan dia sebenarnya sudah saling kenal sejak lama, sebelum kita pindah ke jepang, kenapa eon gak kasih tau wookie, karena waktu itu umma baru meninggal, setelahnya eon lupa deh hehehe….. dan jadian dengannya setelah umma emang tiket itu dari dia, sekarang eon mau balik ke tempat nae fishy dulu ne. oh iya ampe lupa, sepertinya yesung oppa naksir kamu wookie"

"MWO….. YAK….. Eonnie jangan meledekku"

Akhirnya setelah percakapan itu, aku dan hyukkie eonnie kembali ke backstage aneh yah kenapa bukan pulang, malah kembali kesini, eonnie ku yang menarikku kembali ke mari. Mereka pun bertemu dan kembali berpelukan lagi, menyisahkan member 5 namja yang terlihat sibuk dengan handhpone, sedangkan aku berdiri dengan cangung di sini karena di sebelahku ada yesung oppa.

_Kyaaaaa tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan yesung oppa di sini. Dia lebih tampan dari yang aku lihat di tv ataupun di majalah. Thanks God kau sudah mendengar doa ku hihi._

Tiba – tiba haehyuk couple mendekatiku, mereka langsung meledek aku dan yesung oppa

"wookie, kau kan clouds, kok diem saja, ajak lah ngobrol yesung oppa, tapi sebaiknya kau berkenalan denganya terlebih dahulu." Aish eonnie ku ini tak bisa lihat situasi kan aku malu.

"ne, hyung juga, bukanya tadi menarik- narik aku karena pengen kenalan, kenapa sekarang malah diem – dieman." Jinjaai? Dia pengen berkenalan denganku? Aku? Wah rasanya ingin terbang #plak

"HAE/ EONNIE"

"hahaha…. Lihat chagy mereka kompak sekali" ish… jail sekali mereka.

"ne, monkey mereka memang kompak, serasi pula"

Akhirnya yesung oppa memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

_Hihi yesung oppa lucu, mukanya merah seperti pakai perona pipi_

"kim yesung immida, bangeupta, panggil oppa saja ne, biar terlihat akarab"

_OMO, dia minta di panggil oppa, biar akrab katanya OMG indah sekali sih hari ini #plak lebay._

"kim ryeowook immida, bangeupta yesung-ssi ups maksudnya yesung oppa, panggil saja wookie"

Skip Time

Aku dan yesung oppa semakin akrab, sebelum member super junior memulai program reality show, aku, eonnieku dan member super junior kumpul – kumpul bersama, sebelum nantinya mereka harus mengikuti peraturan dari penyelengara reality show tersebut. Saat kami sedang mengobrol, yesung oppa sempat bertanya padaku.

"wookie-ah, sepertinya oppa merasakan yang namanya love at first sight"

_Really oppa? Dengan siapa? Aku kok kecewa yah, tapi aku kan hanya fans dari super junior, mustinya aku mendukung dia bila dia merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama._

Akhirnya aku jawab saja.

"jinjaaa oppa? Hahahaha… not make sanse oppa"

"wae? kenapa kau tak percaya" kenapa yah? Aku pun berpikir dan aku pun menjawab

"mungkin karena aku belum pernah merasakannya oppa dan mungkin karena cinta pada pandangan pertama akan hilang setelah saling mengenal, tak ada kekaguman, tak ada perhatian semua hilang tak berbekas."

Itu benar, love at first sight itu bohong karena kita seperti mengalami kecurian, pencuri datang tanpa kita tahu sama seperti cinta itu sendiri tiba – tiba datang tanpa kita udang dan pencuri pergi begitu saja, sama cinta itu juga akan pergi secepat datangnya menyisahkan luka dan kekosongan.

Hari pun berganti sore, akhirnya aku, eonnieku dan oppadul kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap sementara kami pulang ke apartemen.

Skip Time

Hari itu dimana super junior mengikuti program reality show, aku dan eonnieku sebenarnya juga di tawari ikut, tadinya aku tidak berminat, tapi eonniku malah bilang ia, jadilah mau tak mau aku ikut. Kenapa aku tak mau ikut padahal guest starnya super junior? Entahlah hanya tak nyaman ajah, sejak kejadian dulu, aku sadar bukan kim ryeowook, yang orang – orang kenal. kami kembali menjadi murid senior high school lagi, lumaya mengingat masa – masa dulu pas jadi murid. Aku dan hyukkie eonnie melihat member super junior yang sedang mencoba seragam, kemudian hyukkie eonnie menariku menuju member suju yang sedang tertawa sepertinya ada yang lucu.

"hyukkie? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"aku dan wookie di tawari ikutan acara ini, ya kami terima saja, hehe"

Setelah itu hae dan hyukkie eonnie menghilang, aku ditinggal hyukkie eonnie memang kejam, masa adik manisnya ini di tinggal, yasudah lah aku kembali ke kamar saja, sebelumnya aku pamitan dulu dengan mereka.

"oppadul, annyong, aku kembali ke kamar dulu ne" saat aku hendak berbalik tiba – tiba yesung oppa menawarkan dirinya mengantar diriku.

"wookie-ah, oppa antar ne?"

"ne, oppa" Kyaaaa diantar oleh seorang yesung oppa, gak pernah terbayangkan walah hanya dalam mimpi saja, aduh malu sekali mana aku di gandeng pula, aku menikmati saat – saat seperti ini.

"oppa gomawa ne, sudah menemani wookie sampai di kamar"

"ne, chagi….." mwo chagi… aduh malu mukaku pasti merah sekarang deh, uu oppa jangan memberikan harapan yang tidak mungkin dong.

"wookie….. saranghae…" eh dia bilang apa? Saranghae? Dia cinta padaku dong?

"nado saranghae oppa" hehe senangnya bisa mengutarakan isi hatiku, walau hanya bilang cinta saja buatku sudah cukup kok.

"jinjaaii wookie? Kau mau menjadi yeojachingu oppa"

"heh? Maksud oppa?" loh kok yeojachingu? Tadi dia bilang cinta kan?

"iya oppa bertanya, kamu mau jadi yeojachingu oppa? Kan tadi wookie bilang nado saranghae? Aku mendengarkan jawabanya oppa, ternyata oppa salah menangkap maksudku,dengan sedih aku menjawab

"mianhe oppa, aku tak bisa menjadi yeojachingu oppa" jawaban lirih ini yang bisa aku jawab.

"Wae, wookie chagy? Apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Ani, oppa hanya saja, aku memang mencintaimu sangat, bisa berdekatan dan mengenalmu itu sesautu yang tak pernah terpikirkan seumur hidupku, aku pikir kita aku hanya bisa melihatmu di tv saja. Dan kenapa aku?Masih banyak yeoja di luar sana oppa yang lebih dari ku".

_Oppa bisa mencintaimu saja sudah cukup untukku, jangan kau memintaku sebagai kekasihmu, aku mau tapi aku takut oppa, takut diriku ini tidak bisa bersanding denganmu, takut aku hanya menyakitimu saja._

"tapi oppa maunya hanya kau chagy… oppa tau di luar sana masih banyak yeoja, tapi mereka melihat oppa hanya sebagai yesung super junior, bukan sebagai yesung tanpa embel – embel super junior."

_Oppa…aku pun seperti itu, jangan oppa, oppa tak akan bahagia, aku malah akan menyakiti oppa dengan tingkahku yang kekanank kanakan ini._

"aku mau oppa, aku sangat mau melihat oppa hanya sebagai seorang yesung oppa, tapi aku tak mungkin memungkiri dunia kita berbeda oppa, semua itu sudah terpatri jelas dalam diri oppa, sekalipun oppa, menghilang dari dunia ini. Tetap saja label _supersatar dan super junior _akan terus melekat dalam diri oppa. Hanya saja aku terlalu takut di cap tidak pantas oleh fans oppa, takut menghancurkan karir oppa, aku takut oppa, aku ini tidak seperti yang oppa bayangkan. "

_Mianhe oppa….. sarangha bukan harus memiliki bukan, mianhe membuatmu kecewa, hanya saja aku selalu dipandang ada apanya diriku, bukan apa adanya diriku oppa._

Skip Time

Sejak oppa menyatakan cinta kepadaku dan aku tolak, dia tak marah padaku dan malah dia semangkin gencar mendekatiku. Jujur aku bahagia dengan sikapnya, tapi aku sedih sebegitu berharganyakah diriku hingga oppa seperti ini

Dia pun semangkn gencar mendekatiku, seperti saat ini, kita sedang duduk bersama di bawah pohon. Dan sepertinya tidak ada bosan – bosanya dia mengatakan cinta kepadaku.

"wookie….. saranghae, jadi yeojachingku yah?"

"gomawa oppa" oppa jangan begini wookie jadi sedih.

"Chagy hanya kau yang ku mau, bukan yang lain" aku tau oppa sudah berkali – kali berkata seperti itu, tapi aku tak bisa oppa

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum manis dan menjawab.

"Aku tidak pantas oppa, karena kau seorang yang dipuja oleh banyak orang sedangkan aku hanya fans mu saja."

"pantas atau tidak, bukan mereka yang menentukanya chagy, tapi aku, aku lah yang memutuskan kau pantas atau tidak untukku dan aku memutuskan kau lebih dari pantas untukku, aku janji tak akan mengecewakanmu chagy, aku juga janji tak akan mengabaikanmu."

"Mianhe oppa, aku tak percaya mianhe, carilah orang lain"

Aku tau oppa hanya memiliki waktu 1 bulan dengan kontrak reality show ini, sebelum nantinya dia akan balik ke korea dan akan wamil. Tapi aku tak menyangka apa yang dia sampaikan berikutnya padaku.

"chagy….. waktu oppa hanya tinggal sebulan lagi, oppa mohon kita janjian hingga kontrak oppa dalam reality show ini habis, setelah itu wookie tetap tak mau menjadi kekasih oppa ataupun menjadi kekasih oppa, teserah wookie, bagaimana wookie?"

Aku berpikir sebelum menjawab, aku akan mencoba, walau sebenarnya aku tak yakin aku bisa merubahnya.

"ne oppa, kita coba sebulan hingga kontrak oppa habis, dan oppa balik ke korea, tapi tolong jangan paksakan wookie, wookie akan mencoba"

"Gomawa, wookie baby" dia pun memelukku , mari kita mencoba bersama oppa.

Aku menikmati masa – masa kami pacaran, tapi aku tak boleh terbuai karena kami hanya berpacaran secara kontrak, keras kepala itu aku, aku hanya tak ingin berbohong saja terhadap dia, dia tak pantas di bohongi.

Akhirnya hari itu datang, dimana kontrak reality show yang menjadikan oppadul sebagai guest star habis. Aku bersama oppa sedang berada di bawah pohon.

"chagy….. besok oppa mesti kembali ke korea, kontrak oppa sudah habis" aku tau oppa, waktunya sudah datang.

"ne, oppa wookie tau, hati – hati dan selamat jalan, oppa, dan semoga karir super junior semangkin bersinar ne?" aku hanya bisa menjawab itu walaupun dalam hatiku menjerit dan menangis, aku harus kuat dan tegar, ini sudah menjadi konsekuensiku.

"ne,gomawa wookie"

Tak ada kata, tak ada pelukan aku meninggalkannya begitu saja apakah ini perpisahan? Aku tetap pada keputusanku, menyesal atau tidak aku yang akan menanggungnya.

Skip Time

Hari ini dia akan kembali ke korea, dan dari pagi hingga di sampai bandarapun aku tak sanggup bertemu denganya, aku hanya bisa memandang dia dari jauh. Selamat tinggal oppa Gomawa ne

**TBC / END**

**Author Curcol:  
**

**ceritanya gantung? emang... mau diapus gak neh? apa mau dilanjutin?  
**

**author gak mau banyak cincong lagi review please wajib bagi yang baca  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: My Love Stay With You**

**Promise You**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/ Confort**

**Cast: Kim Ryeowook (Y)**

**Kim Yesung( N)**

**Lee Donghae (N)**

**Kim Hyukjae (Y)**

**Other cast menyusul**

**Warning: cerita aneh, gaje, pasaran, typos, ooc, yang pasti mereka semua milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri, ceritanya milik author.**

**Please don't bash, cerita ini aku dapet dari kisah nyata temanku heheh, jadi aku tuang deh dengan menggunakan cast suju hehe dan lagi ceritanya aku tambahin dikit biar seru.**

**Summary: cintaku tak tergantikan hanya kepadamu, berapa tahun sekalipun telah berlalu aku tetap mencintaimu.**

**Semua marga di sesuaikan dengan cerita jadi bisa berubah kapan saja.**

* * *

2 tahun kemudian.

Akhirnya wajib militerku selesai juga, yah 2 tahun di luar sana banyak berubah, tapi cintaku padamu tetap tak berubah, aku berusaha melupakanmu tapi ternyata aku tak bisa. Aku beruntung memiliki dongsaeng yang sangat perhatian, yang sering mengunjungiku selama aku di militer. Dan aku tau bahwa kau masi tetap sendiri, karena eonnie mu sering member kabar padaku mengenai dirimu.

Hari ini hari pertamaku setelah selesai wamil dan aku memang belum kembali ke super junior, pihak menejemen memperbolehkanku libur dan berkumpul dengan keluargaku. Dan disinilah aku, di rumahku yang nyaman.

"chagi…. Ayo sarapan"

"ne, eomma, bentar lagi sungie turun"

Setelah selesai mandi aku pun segera menuju ruang makan, umma menyiapkan makanan kesukaanku, eommaku daebak, hehe ummaku kim jung soo dan apa ku kim yong woon, pemilik raccoon resort yang memiliki anak perusahaan dimana - mana, aku sangat beruntung memiliki kedua orang tuaku ini kenapa karena mereka selalu mendukung apapun yang aku pilih. Saat aku sedang makan.

"sungie….. kamu punya rencana apa?" appa bertanya kepadaku

"molla, appa, aku hanya ingin libur sebelum kembali bekerja, wae appa"

"apa kamu tak berniat memiliki pacar chagi?" uh umma, kenapa pertanyaan sensitive ini harus di tanyakan?

"berminatlah umma, hanya saja….."

"hanya saja apa sungie?"

"hanya saja, selama 2 tahun ini, sungie hanya mencintai 1 yeoja dan sungie tidak pernah bisa melupakan dirinya umma, masalahnya yeoja itu keras kepala" jawabku dengan lirih.

"keras kepala bagaimana sungie?" Tanya appa, kalau begini ceritanya mah aku mesti cerita ulang dong, hah…. Sudah lah tak apa, sapa tau umma dan appa punya solusi.

Akhirnya aku menceritakan semuanya, tentang pertemuanku yang pertama denganya, ketakutan –ketakutanya, perjanjian hingga kita berpisah. Selama 5 menit tak ada yang bersuara, lalu.

"hmmm kim jungmo, ne? apa appa perlu bicara langsung denganya dan meminta melakukan perjodohan?"

"Mwo? Andwee appa, aku sih mau – mau saja tapi, aku tak mau dia jadi membenciku"

"lalu rencanamu apa chagi?"

"molla eomma, inginya sih, aku ke jepang menemui dia, melamarnya dan menikahi dia, tapi tidak semudah itu, secara dianya seperti itu"

"aigooo, anak umma udah gede, umma jadi penasaran dengan ryeowook itu, bisa buat anak umma galau akut (?) begini"

* * *

2 tahun yah, berarti dia telah selesai wamil, aku merindukanmu oppa… nyatanya aku tak bisa melupakanmu, walau masih ada keraguan di hatiku mengenai dirimu. Dan mana mungkin oppa mengingatku, pasti dia membenciku. Selama 2 tahun ini aku lebih tersiksa dari saat aku putus dulu, bila dulu aku bisa bangkit kembali, sekarang aku hancur, hancur karena diriku sendiri dan oppa yang terlalu baik dan mencintaiku.

Hari ini aku, eonnie, dan appa sedang makan bersama, jarang – jarang bisa makan bersama seperti ini, sejak umma meninggal.

"hyukkie chagi, kapan kau mau membawa kekasihmu siapa itu lee dongdong yah? Yang member super junior itu" hahaha appa lucu, liat muka eon, merah dan bibirnya di poutkan mungkin kesal karena appa salah menyebutkan nama hae oppa.

"appaaaa namanya lee donghae bukan lee dongdong, dia sibuk appa, maunya juga ngenalin appa"

"oke…. Oke… baby appa jangan ngambek gitu dong, bilang sama kekasihmu itu, siapkan waktu untuk makan bersama appa, atau appa akan melarangnya menikahimu, arra hyukkie baby" hiiii appa kalau udah ngancem serem, meskipun becanda tapi mengerikan tetap.

"arra…arraso appa, tapi bener yah appa mengijinkan hae dan hyukkie nikah?"

"hmm….. gimana yah hyukkie baby, apa pikir – pikir dulu ne" hahahaha kocak appa, appa bener deh sifat jailnya gak ketulungan.

"appaaaa….. jangan gitu dong"

"ne, ne chagi, appa isinkan kok"

Setelah itu, kita kembali diam dan melanjutkan makan, tiba – tiba appa berbicara padaku.

"wookie….. eonniemu, sudah memiliki kekasih, dan akan menikah, sedangkan kamu, mama kekasihmu baby"

DEG

Ini….. obrolan yang paling aku hindari, huh appa please jangan bertanya seperti ini.

"eng….. belum ada appa" yah memang belum ada, masa mau dipaksakan ada?"

"hah….. appa ini sudah tua….. appa berharap 2 anak appa yang cantik ini menemukan orang yang menyayangi anak appa ini, wookie baby….. luka memang menyakitkan, tapi luka juga bukan suatu yang mesti di simpan, luka tak akan sembuh bila tak di obati. Obatnya hanya satu baby menerima dan mengikhlaskan."

"Ne, appa"

"apa perlu appa jodohkan, dengan rekan bisnis appa eoh?"

"eh…. Ani appa, iya appa wookie akan mencoba."

"wookie baby, jangan menutup mata dan hatimu, karena seseorang di luar sana menantimu dan dia tidak pernah bosan mencintaimu, siapa tau dia obat yang sangat mujarab untukkmu baby"

" ne appa, wookie sudah selesai, wookie ke kamar dulu ne?" apa sih maksud appa barusan?

* * *

Hari ini aku memutuskan ke jepang setelah pekerjaan di sini beres, aku bersama hae, siwon dan hankyung menuju jepang. Kenapa ke jepang, karena hae di suruh bertemu calon mertua, dan bila tidak hyukkie dan hae tidak direstui hahaha ada – ada saja calon mertuaku ini, heheh boleh dong ngarep. Kenapa kami juga ikut? Kalau aku sih ingin bertemu dia, sedangkan yang lain entah lah, bila di Tanya jawaban mereka aneh – aneh, siwon saat di Tanya jawabanya hanya _di jepang kan lagi ada orihime hyung_ jawaban macam apa pula itu, dan jawaban hankyung lebih parah lagi _sake di jepang enak hyung dan lagi heenim suka takoyaki_, yak kalo sake dan takoyaki tinggal cari ajah restoran jepang, ngapanin pake ke jepang aneh banget deh mereka. Akhinya kami sampai di jepang juga, aku mengtakan kepada hyukkie, agar merahasiakan ini dari wookie,karena ingin memberika surprise untukknya.

Pagi ini cerah, aku ingin berjalan – jalan, tadinya ingin jalan – jalan sendiri tapi duo monyet ikan rewel ingin ikut, hangkyung dan siwon? Mereka gak rewel seperti duo ini, aku seperti induk bebek yang diikuti anak – anaknya. Haah…bagaimana bisa hyukkie bersama kami? Dia datang pagi – pagi ke hotel ribut membangunkan donghae.

Saat sedang berjalan – jalan aku melihat wookie, tadi hyukkie bilang wookie sudah tak ada di apartemen mungkin sedang belanja, ia aku melihat dia membawa barang belanjaan. Aku pun memanggil dia.

"WOOKIE….."

"BABY WOOK….."

**TBC / END**

**Author Curcol  
**

**dihapus ato lanjut? hayoooo siapa tuh yang manggil wookie selain yesung? gak mau banyak ngoceh vote poll yah thnx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 : Complicated**

**Promise You**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/ Confort**

**Cast: Kim Ryeowook (Y)**

**Kim Yesung( N)**

**Lee Donghae (N)**

**Kim Hyukjae (Y)**

**Other cast menyusul**

**Warning: cerita aneh, gaje, pasaran, typos, ooc, yang pasti mereka semua milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri, ceritanya milik author.**

**Please don't bash, cerita ini aku dapet dari kisah nyata temanku heheh, jadi aku tuang deh dengan menggunakan cast suju hehe dan lagi ceritanya aku tambahin dikit biar seru.**

**Summary: siapakah yang harus aku pilih? Ini sangat susah, kau atau dia yang telah melukaiku?**

**Semua marga di sesuaikan dengan cerita jadi bisa berubah kapan saja.**

* * *

Siapa namja ini sebenarnya? Kenapa wookie terlihat sedih dan kaget, apakah dia mantan namjachingu yang pernah hyukkie ceritakan, entah perasaanku saja atau dia memang mengeluarkan aura perang?. Apapun itu aku tak peduli, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju wookie dan memeluk dirinya. Wookie terlihat kaget saat aku memeluknya. Aku pun membisikan kata – kata.

"wookie, bongoshipo, 2 tahun bukan waktu yang lama dan bukan waktu yang sebentar, tapi cintaku padamu selama 2 tahun ini tak pernah pupus, malah semakin besar. Wookie saranghae"

"oppa…"

Tiba – tiba ada yang mengintrupsi

"hyukkie ayo pulang"

"appa…."

"gak ada, pokoknya sekarang, biarkan wookie di sini, ada yang harus dia selesaikan, dan kalian bedua ikut saya"

Glek

Mau tak mau aku pun melepaskan pelukan wookie. Calon mertua memanggil, di suruh mengikuti dia pulang, sama donghae pastinya, aku gak rela meninggalkan wookie dengan namja ini, tapi perintah calon appa mertua tak bisa di ganggu gugat, akhirnya aku pun mengikuti donghae masuk ke dalam mobil appa hyukkie. Sementara hankyung dan siwon, mereka sudah menghilang sejak tadi.

* * *

"Oppa" Kenapa – kenapa di sini aku harus bertemu dia lagi setelah 2 tahun tak bertemu? Kenapa? Tak bisa kah dia tak mengganggu hidupku lagi?

Aku yang terpaku diam dan tak bisa berkata apa – apa di kejutkan oleh sebuah pelukan oleh yesung oppa, pelukan yang aku rindukan, yang sudah sangat lama aku ingin rasakan, sejak kita berpisah dulu. Dia pun membisikan sesuatu padaku.

"wookie, bongoshipo, 2 tahun bukan waktu yang lama dan bukan waktu yang sebentar, tapi cintaku padamu selama 2 tahun ini tak pernah pupus, malah semakin besar. Wookie saranghae" oppa masih mencintaiku selama 2 tahun ini? Aku pikir dia membenciku dan sudah melupakan ini semua. Aku tak bisa berkata – kata apa – apa lagi speechless, hanya bisa berkata.

"oppa…"

Tiba – tiba ada yang mengintrupsi

"hyukkie ayo pulang"

_Waduh bukanya ini suara appa?_

"appa…."

"gak ada, pokoknya sekarang, biarkan wookie di sini, ada yang harus dia selesaikan, dan kalian bedua ikut saya" he? Maksudnya appa, masalah apa?

Lalu aku pun melihat mereka menuju mobil yang dikendarai appa, setelah itu mobil pun jalan entah menuju kemana, meninggalkan aku dengan dia. Aku yang masih melamun tidak mendengar panggilan dia, hingga dia menepuk pundaku.

PUK

"wookie-ah, kita ngobrol di café itu yuk, tak enak di sini"

"oke" hanya itu kata – kata yang mampu aku ucapkan.

* * *

Hay aku melihat mantan yeojachinguku yang manis itu di seberang sana, sepertinya dia baru saja pulang belanja karena dia bawa banyak belanjaan, dia berubah banyak semangkin manis setelah 2 tahun tak bertemu. Aku menyebrang jalan dan memanggilnya, tapi sepertinya ada yang lebih dulu memanggilnya.

Siapa dia? Apa hubunganya dengan baby wookie? Kenapa tampangnya familiar sekali? Aku mendekati wookie, dan ekspresi wookie tidak terbaca, tiba – tiba dia di peluk oleh namja tadi, hey aku cemburu, jujur saja wookie baby aku masih mencintaimu, aku menyadari kesalahanku dulu.

Tiba – tiba aku mendengar suara yang membuat semua mata menoleh ke arah orang itu yang teryata…. Kim jungmo appa wookie, kok bisa yah ajusshi ada di sini? Molla.

"hyukkie ayo pulang"

"appa…."

"gak ada, pokoknya sekarang, biarkan wookie di sini, ada yang harus dia selesaikan, dan kalian bedua ikut saya" he? Yah benar kata kim jungmo ajusshi, aku harus ngomong dengan wookie, aku ingin kembali bersamanya

Lalu aku pun melihat mereka menuju mobil yang dikendarai kim jungmo ajusshi, setelah itu mobil pun jalan entah menuju kemana, meninggalkan aku dengan wookie. Aku pun mencoba mengobrol dengan wookie, tetapi diacuhkan. Aku pun menepuk pundaknya

PUK

"wookie-ah, kita ngobrol di café itu yuk, tak enak di sini"

"oke" hanya itu kata – kata yang dia katakan.

* * *

Diapartemen Kim Jungmo, duduk dihadapan Hyukkie dan Donghae, sedangkan yesung? Diturunkan di depan hotel tadi. Suasana hening karena tak ada satupun yang bebicara hingga.

"annyong ajusshi Lee Donghae immida, namjachingu Hyukkie, terima kasih udah menggundang saya untuk makan malam disini, saya ke jepang bukan saja menerima tawaran ajusshi, tapi ada yang mau saya omongkan dengan hyukkie dan ajusshi, mungkin ini kedengaranya seperti terburu – buru, tapi saya ingin melamar hyukkie, saya serius ajusshi, apa kah diperbolehkan oleh ajusshi?"

"Hae…"

"donghae, jangan gugup sama appaniem gitu ah…. Santai saja, nde appa stuju kalau kau ingin melamar hyukkie chagi, appa senang memiliki menantu seperti dirimu."

"Jinjaaa ajus ani appa?"

"ne, hae…appa udah mencari tahu tentang kamu sejak kau jadian dengan hyukkie, appa yakin kamu bisa menjaga hyukkie dengan baik, setidaknya appa bisa melepas hyukkie dengan tenang"

Saat mereka sedang mengobrol, pintu apartemen terbuka tampak sosok wookie memasuki apartemen, menuju kamar tampak tidak mempedulikan sapaan appanya.

* * *

Hari ini, aku berada di ruang tunggu trax company, aku kemari ingin berbicara dengan appa wookie. Tak lama kemudian, sekertaris jungmo ajusshi mempersilahkan masuk ke ruangan jungmo ajusshi. Aku pun mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, baru kemudian masuk setelah di persilahkan.

"ah… kim yesung, anak dari kim kangin ne?"

"ne, ajusshi….. mianhe mengganggu waktu ajusshi, tapi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"ne, silahkan saja, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Dan jangan panggil ajusshi, panggil appa saja, dan jangan terlalu formal, santai saja, ayahmu dan aku adalah teman lama, arra"

"arraso, appa… sebenarnya aku kemari ingin membicarakan tentang wookie, appa. Aku sangat mencintai dia sejak pertama kali bertemu dan aku tak meminta apapun appa, aku ingin bersama dengan wookie, ingin menjaganya, aku tak suka melihat dia sedih appa" kataku menjelaskan maksudku

"ne, appa mengerti….. appa bisa melihat ketulusanmu sungie, appa mengijinkan dan merestui semua yang sungie lakukan terhadap wookie, hanya jangan berbuat macem2x arra? Dan lagi semuanya itu tetapi kembali lagi kepada wookie, kau tau sendiri bagaimana wookie. Apa yang kamu rencanakan?" Appa mengijikan syukurlah, ayo yesung hwaiting

"ne appa, gomawa…. Sungie gak akan macam – macam dengan wookie, sungie juga belum tau akan melakukan apa, inginya menikahi wookie, langsung tp sungie takut wookie membenci sungie bila begitu"

"hmm… lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar sungie, appa mendukungmu"

"nde appa hasamida, kalau begitu sungie permisi appa, mian mengganggu appa, sungie ingin bertemu wookie"

"ne"

Setelah dari situ aku menuju ke apartemen wookie, sebelumnya aku sempat mampir di toko cincin, aku membeli sepasang cincin couple untuk melamar wookie, alih – alih hadiah dariku. Sesampainya di apartemen aku pun memencet bel tak lama kemudian hyukkie membukakan pintu dan menuruhku masuk, sementara dia memanggil wookie. Tak lama kemudian.

"oppa, apa yang oppa lakukan di sini?" jadi ingin mengodanya hihi.

"oppa ingin bertemu wookie, tak boleh?"

"ani, bukan tak boleh, hanya saja… " hanya saja apa chagi?

"hanya saja apa? Oh yah, oppa beli ini buat wookie, oppa liat ini lucu jadi oppa beli, kita pakai bersama ne? terlihat dia kaget melihat cincin yang aku berikan, terlihat ragu – ragu, tapi dia memakainya.

"gomawa oppa, ini lucu sekali.

"aku ingin bertemu denganmu, aku merindukanmu baby wook, tak boleh eoh?" aku mengoda dia, asik juga menggoda wookie

"aku pun merindukanmu oppa" dia merindukanku senangnya. Aku pun menarik dia dalam pelukanku.

"oppa sayang wookie, tak pernah sedetikpun oppa melupakan mu wookie, oppa tak meminta apa – apa hanya ingin melihat wookie bahagia itu sudah cukup buat oppa, saranghae wookie chagi… "

"oppa….. mianhe"

"kenapa chagi? Kamu kembali bersama mantanmu?" jawab enggak, jawab enggak aku mohon

"bukan itu oppa" jawabaan macam apa ini?"

" wookie, apapun jawabanmu oppa terima chagi, oppa ingin kau bahagia, bila bersama dengan mantanmu bahagia….. oppa mau tak mau merelakanmu, meski berat, chagi…. Kamu mesti tau ini, oppa tak akan pernah tinggalkan kamu…. Berapa tahun pun oppa akan menunggumu, bila kamu mengijinkan oppa untuk menunggu"

"oppa…. Kenapa kau baik sekali" pertanyaan yang tak perlu, tapi gpp lah aku akan menjawabnya.

"karena oppa mencintaimu chagi…."

"oke, aku akan menjawab oppa"

"aku…"

**TBC / DELATE?  
**

**Author curcol  
**

**chapter 4 done... lanjut kaga neh? mian publishnya lama, sibuk dengan segala hal dan untungnya dh beres, cerita ini asli kisah temenku cuman agak aku tambahin, sebenarnya aku juga masih bingung sama endingnya happy end or sad end soalnya kalo liat kisah temenku cerita ff ini akan gantung. dan sosok misterius itu masih blm terjawab, mungkin next chapt bila ada yang meriview. aku mau say thanx untuk  
**

**yumiewooki : hehe... udh lanjut chingu happy ending yah? ri tampung deh masukanya.  
**

** : iya udh lanjut chingu  
**

**badriahryeosom : iya chingu ini udh di lanjutin  
**

**Lee Eun In : ini lanjutanya chingu.  
**

**review please yang membaca ff ini wajib.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 : Final Story**

**Promise You**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/ Confort**

**Cast: Kim Ryeowook (Y)**

**Kim Yesung( N)**

**Lee Donghae (N)**

**Kim Hyukjae (Y)**

**Other cast menyusul**

**Warning: cerita aneh, gaje, pasaran, typos, ooc, yang pasti mereka semua milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri, ceritanya milik author.**

**Please don't bash, cerita ini aku dapet dari kisah nyata temanku heheh, jadi aku tuang deh dengan menggunakan cast suju hehe dan lagi ceritanya aku tambahin dikit biar seru.**

**Summary: Inilah keputusanku… **

**Semua marga di sesuaikan dengan cerita jadi bisa berubah kapan saja.**

* * *

Aku sedang terduduk di balkon kamarku, teringat kejadian kemarin dimana aku bertemu kembali denganya setelah 2 tahun.

Flashback On

_Saat itu kita berada di café, dan tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Akhirnya aku pun bertanya._

_"oppa… minho oppa, apa yang ingin oppa bicarakan?" tanyaku kepada mantan namjachinguku. _

_"oppa ingin menceritakan tentang kejadian 2 tahun lalu"kenapa harus mengingatkan kembali oppa?_

_"ani, oppa tak perlu, aku sudah memafkan oppa kok, dan lagian itu kan masa lalu, kenapa mesti diingat"_

_"shiroo… biarkan oppa bercerita chagi, oppa mohon"_

_"okay….. kalau itu mau oppa"_

_"awalnya dulu saat kita jadian, kita memang tak memiliki perasaan apa – apa, oppa masih kepikiran mantan oppa, dan kamu pernah berkata bukan move on lebih mudah diucapkan, tapi saat menjalankanya berat, oppa mengikuti saran wookie, dan oppa mulai mencintai wookie. Saat wookie melihat oppa bersama krystal, dan memutuskan oppa, oppa sadar bila apa yang oppa lakukan salah, oppa sayang wookie, selama 2 tahun ini oppa mencari wookie di korea, dan bertapa senangnya oppa menemukan wookie di sini. Oppa ingin meminta maaf dan maukah wookie menjadi yeojachingu oppa lagi?" entah kenapa saat mendengar ini, aku sudah tak sedih ataupun kecewa seperti dulu, ada perasaan lega, apa mungkin selama ini aku menunggu dia untuk menjelaskan dan meminta maaf kepadaku? Molla, aku pun menjawab._

_"mianhe oppa…. Oppa, kita ini hidup menuju arah depan, bukan ke arah belakang. Aku sudah tak mempermasalahkan lagi, kejadian itu. Oppa mau ngapain sama krystal juga, itu bukan hak ku. Itu hanya masa lalu oppa. 2 tahun kita tak bertemu, aku tak mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi dengan kehidupan oppa dan sama oppa pun tak mengetahui hidupku seperti apa. Jujur di awal sangat susah, sakit hati, kesal, marah dan kecewa. Seseorang pernah berkata kepadaku cara melepaskan adalah menerima segala yang terjadi. Dan untuk kembali bersama oppa, aku rasa oppa dapetin yeoja dengan mudah. Mungkin seperti yang oppa bilang, bila oppa mau kenalan dengan yeoja di jalan pun bisa di jadikan kekasih. Kenapa tidak melakukan cara itu dari pada kita mesti kembali? Mianhe oppa….. aku tidak bisa kembali bersama oppa" terlihat wajahnya pucat mendengar kata – kataku._

_" kenapa? Apa karena namja itu"_

_"mungkin oppa, aku juga belum yakin benar"_

_"jangan terlalu keras dengan hatimu, nanti kamu menyesal bila dia pergi"_

_"ne oppa…gomawa, aku memang belum pasti dengan perasaanku ini tapi….. aku yakin dia bisa membahgiakanku."_

_Setelah itu kita pun mengobrol ringan, hingga sore._

Flashback Off

Saat aku mengingat itu tiba – tiba pintu kamarku diketuk dan munculah hyukkie eonnie.

"wookie….. ada yesung oppa tuh"

"ne, eon….. bentar lagi aku keluar"

"wookie…. Jangan melihat yang jauh bila ada yang dekat, eon ke kamar dulu ne?"

"ne, eon" apa she maksud eon? Ah sebaiknya aku menemui yesung oppa saja.

"oppa, apa yang oppa lakukan di sini?" aku bertanya karena heran

"oppa ingin bertemu wookie, tak boleh?"

"ani, bukan tak boleh, hanya saja… " hanya saja aku belum siap bertemu oppa.

"hanya saja apa? Oh yah, oppa beli ini buat wookie, oppa liat ini lucu jadi oppa beli, kita pakai bersama ne? oppa….wookie terharu….

"gomawa oppa, ini lucu sekali".

"aku ingin bertemu denganmu, aku merindukanmu baby wook, tak boleh eoh?"

"aku pun merindukanmu oppa" jawabku lirih, jujur itu yang aku rasakan selama 2 tahun ini, rindu ini tidak sebesar saat aku bersama minho oppa.

"oppa sayang wookie, tak pernah sedetikpun oppa melupakan mu wookie, oppa tak meminta apa – apa hanya ingin melihat wookie bahagia itu sudah cukup buat oppa, saranghae wookie chagi… " oppa… gomawa

"oppa….. mianhe"

"kenapa chagi? Kamu kembali bersama mantanmu?" kenapa dia malah nanya itu

"bukan itu oppa"

" wookie, apapun jawabanmu oppa terima chagi, oppa ingin kau bahagia, bila bersama dengan mantanmu bahagia….. oppa mau tak mau merelakanmu, meski berat, chagi…. Kamu mesti tau ini, oppa tak akan pernah tinggalkan kamu…. Berapa tahun pun oppa akan menunggumu, bila kamu mengijinkan oppa untuk menunggu"

"oppa…. Kenapa kau baik sekali"

"karena oppa mencintaimu chagi…."

"oke, aku akan menjawab oppa"

"aku…"

"aku tidak bisa menolak oppa lagi, nado saranghae oppa" ini lah jawabanku oppa, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sempat mengeruh kemudian tampang pabonya keluar

"jinjaai wookie?"

"ne, oppa kali ini untuk selamanya"

Aku dan dia kembali berhubungan setelah 2 tahun dia membuktikan segalanya, orang bodoh yang gak akan luluh kepada sikap dan perhatiannya, aku tak mau menjadi orang bodoh itu. 2 minggu setelah itu hyukkie eon dan hae oppa bertunangang. 1 tahun kemudian mereka menikah, sedangkan aku dan yesung oppa tinggal di apartemen yesung oppa, sebagai tuangan yesung oppa, dan 3 hari lagi kita akan menikah.

_Takdir itu lucu, mempermainkan kita hingga lelah, dan pada akhinya takdir pula yang menujukkan seseorang yang akan mendampingi kita. Jangan pernah melihat masa lalu karena kita hidup di masa depan dan kita hidup untuk melihat yang ada di depan kita bukan yang ada di belakang kita._

**END**_  
_

**Author Curcol  
**

**hiiiiiii tamat horeeeee... kalo endingnya geje ato maksa mian, hope reader like. dan untuk  
**

** : iya mian, kemaren ada gangguan jadi update lama, sakarang udh dilanjutin ampe tamat kok.  
**

**gak mau banyak cincong lagi deh review please  
**


End file.
